


воины, феи и крыши

by kingofasong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofasong/pseuds/kingofasong
Summary: юре пятнадцать, и он, кажется, больше не один





	

Юре Плисецкому восемь, у него светлые волосы и большие зеленые глаза, он похож на сошедшего с небес ангела, не иначе.

\- Зачем тебе этот спорт, Юрочка? – спрашивает дедушка, а Юра только плечом ведет.  
\- Мне нужно, - хмурит белые брови и упирается взглядом в пейзаж за окном машины.

Дед кивает, соглашаясь, и больше ничего не говорит про синяки, растяжения и прочие травмы. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь: если Юре надо – значит, надо. Старик далек от фигурного катания, но во внука он верит, как никто, знает, что если Юра хочет, то обязательно возьмет свое.  
\- Хочешь пирожок, Юр?

Мальчик улыбается и кивает.

***

Юре восемь, когда родители разбиваются в автокатастрофе. Юра молчит и плачет так, что промокает наволочка, целыми днями не выходит из комнаты и почти ничего не ест. Но Юре не стыдно, он видел, как по дедушкиному лицу прокатилась слеза. 

Когда раздается стук в дверь, у Юры заплаканные красные глаза, спутанные волосы и бледное-бледное потерянное детское лицо. Он открывает, а там стоят его тренер и дедушка чуть позади.  
\- Юра, - говорит мужчина серьезно, и Плисецкий вскидывает голову. – Оправляйся. Тренировки прерывать нельзя. Мы тебя ждем, Юра.

На следующий день дедушка отвозит его на каток.

***

Отабеку одиннадцать, и он терпеть не может балет: он недостаточно изящен для этого искусства, недостаточно гибок. Алтын прекрасно знает, что есть ребята намного его талантливей, да и пробиться в фигурном катании сложно, но он будет стараться, он готов.

Однажды в спортивном лагере Отабек встречается взглядом с зелеными глазами какого-то мальчика и потом смотрит на него всю оставшуюся тренировку, потому что тот делает всё так красиво и правильно, как у Отабека не получится никогда – не его стихия. 

Мальчика зовут Юра Плисецкий, он его младше и по возрасту, и по росту, и Отабек слышал, как кто-то обзывал его девчонкой, но Алтын почему-то уверен, что Юра еще покажет им всем. 

К ним в лагерь приезжает Виктор Никифоров и пару раз катается, пока ждет для чего-то, когда освободится Лилия Барановская. Виктор для них, детей, - почти божество, и Отабек, как и все, смотрит на него с неподдельным восхищением. Потом случайно глядит на обыкновенно смурного Юру и изумляется тому, как, оказывается, может преобразиться его лицо, каким обожанием оно может светиться.

***

Вскоре все они разъезжаются по разным городам и странам, но Отабек, тренируясь в Казахстане, Юру не забывает. И потому ничуть не удивляется, когда через несколько лет слышит отовсюду восторженные отзывы о восходящей звезде русского фигурного катания – Юрии Плисецком, которому прогнозируют победы везде, где только можно.

Отабек почему-то ни на секунду не сомневается, что так и будет.

***

После выступления к Юре подходит Виктор Никифоров, светит улыбкой и уверенностью. Юра даже, господи прости, смущен, но вида не показывает, он же не малолетняя фанатка.

Лучшая защита – нападение, это всем известно.

Юра запоздало думает, что Виктору, наверняка, тоже, потому что тот мягко ему улыбается и кивает. Считает его ребенком. Юру это злит, обижает, раздражает, потому что он все, все готов сделать, чтобы его воспринимали серьезно.

Но Виктор соглашается на его условия, и Юра чувствует, как удовлетворение разливается по телу. Но все идет не так.

***

Юре Плисецкому пятнадцать, и он уже прошел во взрослую категорию. У него все такие же светлые-светлые волосы до плеч и зеленые глаза, да и сам Юра весь такой тонкий и будто бы прозрачный, вот и компенсирует это громкими ироничными комментариями, показушной уверенностью и излишней болезненной гордостью. 

Он лихорадочно раздражен в последнее время, настолько, что даже сам замечает, как что-то идет не так. Виктор, который предпочел ему какого-то японского идиота (он не идиот, нормальный парень, но Юра упорно твердит про себя, что тот, японский Юри – слабак без силы воли и чувства собственного достоинства); соперники, которые считают его ребенком, не стоящим внимания; безумные фанатки, от которых уже тошнит и наизнанку выворачивает. 

Это все неправильно. 

\- Юра, а, Юра, принцесса, где же твой принц?

В соцсетях и прочих медиа его называют русской феей, и Юра ненавидит это прозвище. Его хочется соскрести с кожи ножом, утопить, вытащить откуда-то изнутри, из глубины себя и растоптать, оставить где-нибудь далеко, в жужжащих улицах Пекина.

Юре хочется рвать волосы на голове, пинать мебель и кидать в стену телефон или пульт от телевизора.

***

Отабеку восемнадцать, и он встречает Юру Плисецкого, спрятавшегося за угол в узком переулке. Зеленые глаза блестят из-под черного капюшона, руки сжаты в кулаки, и сам он весь злой, нервный.

Отабек протягивает Юре шлем, и тот глядит на него с таким сердитым удивлением и недоверием, как будто он ему не шлем подает, а кольцо обручальное. Ему думается, что это неудачное сравнение, неудачное, попробуй лучше, Отабек, у тебя же всегда было отлично по литературе.

Юра садится сзади и обхватывает его руками, впиваясь тонкими пальцами куда-то под самые ребра. Отабеку так некстати кажется, будто еще немного, и Юра вцепится прямо ему в душу. Они едут очень быстро, вокруг мелькают дома, лавки, редкие деревья, собаки и люди, люди, люди.  
\- Куда ты вообще везешь меня? – наконец раздается сзади возмущенный голос, перебиваемый шумом мотора мотоцикла, и Отабек усмехается, сам не зная чему.  
\- Пока не знаю.

Этой же ночью он увидит в интернете кричащие заголовки о том, что казахский герой украл русскую фею, и подумает, что Юра точно придет в ярость.

***

Юра любит петербургские крыши, всегда любил. Сейчас же он стоит на крыше дома в Барселоне и смотрит вдаль. Юра понятия не имеет, что от него нужно Отабеку, но стоит, не произнося ни слова, потому что, если честно, нарушать тишину совсем не хочется.

Потом тот начинает говорить что-то безумное, неожиданное и ему, Юре, чуждое: про дружбу, про первую встречу. Юре очень странно и почему-то хочется сбежать или хотя бы присесть, потому что Отабек смотрит так серьезно и пронзительно, что ответных слов не находится, а руки глупо подрагивают.

Одиноким быть плохо до головокружения. Но Юра не одинок, нет, у него есть дедушка, есть тренер, есть… есть знакомые, в конце концов, есть соперники. У тебя когда-нибудь были друзья, Плисецкий? Хоть один? Юра?

Он поворачивается к Отабеку, сглатывает горький ком смешанных эмоций, вдруг появившийся в горле.  
\- У тебя глаза воина, Юра.

И пусть они называют его, как им угодно – хоть феей, хоть Бабой-Ягой.

Юре Плисецкому пятнадцать, и он не один.


End file.
